International Pokemon Wrestling Tournament (IPWT)
by Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart
Summary: Pokemon have gathered from around the world to compete in the ultimate tournament whose grand prize is a tax-free 500,000,000 PokeDollars. What motives do they have for participating? To fulfill selfish needs or for more important matters? How will these foul-mouth Pokemon face one another in hopes of winning the prize? Contains moderate to strong language, and of course, violence!
1. Chapter 1

**GPS: This isn't the same as the P1 Grand Prix from the anime, although that and the fact I like wrestling video games inspired this story. A lot of moves in this story will be based of moves from video games I've played. Also, no one goes "OH MY ARCEUS! IT'S (insert legendary's name)!" And yes, they can understand them since they all speak English. All these moves are from video games.**

**So here's how the chapters are set up. Each chapter will be a match. This one will be light weight (under 50 pounds (22.7 kg). Next one will be what I call "medium weight (under 200 lbs (90.7 kg) and above light weight, then the final will be heavy weight which is anything above medium weight. After heavy weight the cycle will start with light weight and so on.**

**When the match is about 2/3's over (more or less), the winner will be determined by vote in review and the remaining 1/3 will pick up in the next chapter, then 2/3 of medium weight fight will take place and so on.**

**Warning: Contains cute Pokemon swearing (not too much and it's censored).**

**Also, you can find moves in the search engine if you don't know what they look like.**

* * *

><p>At a huge stadium in New York City, the date was July 29th, 2014, and it was the opening of the first-ever Pokemon Wrestling Tournament held by Don George. The audience was packed full of Pokemon and humans alike who came to watch one thing: foul-mouthed Pokemon engaged in beating the daylights out of one another in the form of wrestling!<p>

Don George stepped up into the ring and and spoke into the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon from all around the world, why the *beep* did you come here today?!"

"TO WATCH POKEMON KICK SOME ASS!" roared the audience.

"That's what I thought," he said. "Let us meet the first two challengers who are in the locker room. Take it from here, Gabby."

_Camera goes to females' locker room and is projected on large screen in arena..._

"I'm Gabby (yes, the Hoenn Gabby) Smith live in the women's locker room where I am about to interview the first Pokemon challenger. So tell me about yourself. Where are you from, why are you competing for the prize of untaxed ¥500,000,000? Anything you like."

The camera turned towards the contestant it was...

"Hi, my name is Mew, and I am from San Francisco, California," said the ancestor of all Pokemon. "I wanna win the *beep* money so I can buy a *beep* load of cookies!"

"Interesting," said Gabby. "And for the next-"

"Bitch, I'm not through!" screamed Mew. "I want to buy a ton of clothes as well." Five seconds passed of silence. "Okay, now I'm through."

"The next question, what is your overall fighting style?"

"Hmm, let's see. I mostly use slaps and kicks; I'm not good with grapples, but I'm good on the turnbuckle," she added.

"I'll let you put on your outfit while I interview the next contestant," said Gabby. She went to the other side of the locker room and said, "So, miss..."

"Meloetta is the name, and don't forget it," said the Pokemon in her pirouette form. "I'm winning the money to pay for my own dance studio next to my downtown apartment in Miami! I'm not really a fighter, but I can execute some punches and whatnot when I'm mad!"

"There you have it, Don George. Back to you," said Gabby as she and Ty both left the locker room.

A few minutes passed and a man signaled a cue for music. It was "Mite Mite Kotchitchi" and Meloetta stepped out. She was doing a chorus line kick and spun around several times and made her way to the ring.

"You love her! You may hate her! Give it up for...Meloetta!" said Don George as she stood in a corner. She was wearing a tiny pair of black leather pants and a green halter top over her "dress".

"Allow me to sing a song to my competitor as she loses this battle," said Meloetta.

"And coming up in this corner is...Mew!" Mew entered the ring and was wearing a pink tutu with fairy wings!

"Oh, what the *beep* is this *beep*?" shouted Meloetta. "She's making fun of me wanting to open a dance studio!"

"Shut the *beep* up!" said Mew. "I was gonna wear this regardless of whom I was fighting!"

"Bring it on, bitch!" screeched Meloetta. The two tiny Pokemon who were fighting on the custom ring designed for short Pokemon met at the center. Meloetta began her attack by using a dropkick to Mew's legs, but the pink kitten was able to get out of the way in time. Mew did a knee drop and hit Meloetta's skinny white leg. She retaliated by using her quarter note-shaped hands and slapped Mew across the face.

Mew grabbed Meloetta and performed an Irish whip, causing the dancing Pokemon to rebound off the ropes. Mew attempted a clothesline, but Meloetta was able to do a cartwheel out of the way.

"They're both intimidating each other! This match is off to a great start!" said Don George and the audience began to scream in excitement.

Mew ran towards Meloetta, but Meloetta performed a roundhouse kick and Mew fell over.

"Bitch, that hurt!" screeched Mew and the audience laughed at her shrilly voice. "Shut the *beep* up! It isn't funny!"

"Come on, bitch, I'll do it again!" said Meloetta as she waved for Mew to approach her. Mew executed a sweeping kick and Meloetta fell down. Mew got on the turnbuckle and did a taunt by shaking her ass at Meloetta. Mew jumped off and did a hurricanrana (tilt-a-whirl head scissors throw) and slammed Meloetta hard. Mew got up flexed her skimpy pink arms.

"I'm about to bring you the ultimate pain!" she roared. The audience started laughing. "Why the *beep* are you laughing at me?!"

"Probably because they can't you seriously with that high-pitch voice!" said Don George as he resumed laughing.

"Shut up!" shouted Mew. She grabbed Meloetta's hair and yanked her up. She placed the dancing Pokemon upright and performed a superkick to the chin. "Sweet chin music, biatch!" Meloetta hit the canvas ring hard. Mew put her body on top of Meloetta and pinned her down.

"And she's going for the pin! One, two..." said Don George...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! Vote who you want to win! Also, have you seen that Pokken Tournament game that has Lucario vs Machamp? It'll also have Blaziken! It's going to arcades next year in Japan! Lucky! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Meloetta was on the ground and feared that her journey was about to end.

"Meloetta is on the ground and her journey is probably going to end unless something happens to save her!"

"One..." called the referee as he was counting the seconds of the pin.

All the sudden, something was rising in Meloetta's stomach. It was something very common to everyone after having a lot of carbonation.

"Two..." said the referee. And then...it happened.

"URRRRRRP!" belched Meloetta in Mew's face. Mew gasped and got off of Meloetta. The audience started laughing loudly at what just happened.

"Meloetta just burped on Mew and was released of the pin!" said Don George. "I never would've guessed someone so feminine would do something so...masculine!"

"Ew, Ew!" said the pink kitten as she fanned her face from the nasty eructation that Meloetta just produced. "Have some manners, bitch!"

"Bitch, I drank two *beep*ing Heineken beers before I entered this bitch!" exclaimed Meloetta. "Now it's my turn to return the favor."

Mew, whose back was facing Meloetta, was in a vulnerable position. Meloetta grabbed Mew's fairy wings and ripped them off.

"BITCH, I_KNOW_ YOU DIDN'T JUST DO THAT!" shouted Mew in anger. Her lips began trembling and she started to cry. "I got those for Halloween in 2001!"

"Who the *beep* cares, you...you...cat fetus with a sperm tail!" shouted Meloetta.

The audience gasped at Meloetta's insult then started to laugh.

"No! It's not funny!" said Mew.

Meloetta then approached the off-guard Mew and slapped her across the face.

"Stephanie Slap!" sang Meloetta. The slap was so forceful that Mew span a full 360 degrees.

"Ugh..." groaned Mew.

"I'ma execute mah finisher!" shouted Meloetta. She grabbed Mew and her head was in between Meloetta's legs.

"Change your underwear!" shouted Mew.

Meloetta ignored this remark and lifted her up.

"Is she gonna execute a powerbomb?!" shouted Don George.

"Nope," shouted Meloetta. She then held Mew so that she had her back against Meloetta. Meloetta wrapped Mew's legs around the dancer's stomach and Mew appeared to be in a reverse hangman position.

"Oh! I see what she's gonna do!" said Don George. "It's the Widow's Peak!"

Meloetta fell onto her ass at full speed and Mew's knees impacted the ring at maximum velocity!

"OUCH!" screeched Mew so loudly that it made a chainsaw sound like a whisper in comparison. Pretty much everyone in the audience had covered their ears to protect them.

Meloetta then sat her butt down a few inches from Mew's shoulders and grabbed her legs and started pulling them at full force.

"It's the Walls of Jericho!" shouted Don George. "Meloetta is sure full of surprises!"

"Oww, oww!" screamed Mew as she pounded her fists onto the ground and started crying. The submission hold lasted for about 6 seconds and Meloetta finally got off of Mew. She then pressed her body against Mew and was ready for the pin.

"One!" shouted the audience.

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Meloetta is the winner!" shouted Don George and the audience started winning.

"Damn right I won!" shouted Meloetta as she did cartwheels across the wrestling ring.

"Mew is eliminated from the tournament and Meloetta will be advancing for later matches! Stay tuned for the medium weight match!"

_In the locker room..._

"So tell me, Mew, what are your thoughts of losing?" said Gabby as she held the mike next to Mew.

"Leave me alone!" cried Mew as she buried her face into her hands and left crying.

"Uh...okay..." said Gabby. "How about you, Meloetta? What have you to say?"

"One word: epic," said Meloetta. "That's all I gotta say. I need to go take a nap now, so leave me alone."

Meloetta left the locker room and that was the end of her.

"Uh...right..." said Gabby. She then turned to a blue and crème-colored female figure who had on navy blue sports bra and a green gym shorts. "So I'm here in front of the next competitor in the tournament." Ty turned the camera and the figure was a Nidoqueen. "So tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, I'm from the grasslands on the outskirts of Nairobi, Kenya," said the Nidoqueen in her Kenyan accent. "I'm winning to help my community of both Pokemon and people in the extreme poverty of the nation."

"What a lovely thought. I would definitely hope that you achieve that goal. And now, let us meet her opponent in the males' locker room."

They walked over to the location across the hall and the knocked on it. The door was opened by a Poliwrath wearing a singlet with the United Kingdom flag on it.

"So, your opponent is Nidoqueen from Kenya. How do you feel about that and tell us a bit about yourself?" said Gabby.

"I don't care who my opponent is, even if it is a female!" he said. "My name is Drew and I am from Bristol, England. I _swam _to New York and I'm gonna swim back home to get all my *beep* and live on the beautiful beaches of Hawaii!...Assuming I win the tournament," he chuckled sheepishly.

"And there you have it! Back to you, Don George," said Gabby. The camera switched to the main one in the arena and the ring had been changed to a larger one to accommodate the larger opponents.

Nidoqueen and Poliwrath both entered the arena and stood in opposite corners.

"Make it dirty and clean, but mostly dirty!" said Don George. The bell ran and the two opponents stepped into the center of the ring.

"So, I'm fighting someone who is from the country my country got independence from 50 years ago," stated Nidoking.

"Refresh my memory; a _lot _of countries were under British rule," said Poliwrath._  
><em>

"Kenya!" shouted Nidoqueen as she twisted Poliwrath's huge muscular arm behind his back. She then held her elbow so that it was at 12 o'clock and then brought it down at 6 o'clock and slammed the back of Poliwrath's shoulder.

"Hey! That move's illegal!" shouted Poliwrath.

"Not here it is!" stated Don George.

Poliwrath then kicked Nidoqueen's foot and then did a low sweep to make her lose balance. He then grabbed her and executed a piledriver. It created a really loud bang and Nidoqueen recovered gracefully.

"I'll show you!" she said. She rebounded off the ropes and did a diving elbow, knocking Poliwrath out of the ring. She then got a running start and did a flying press towards the outside, but Poliwrath was able to roll out of the way.

"Haha, take that!" said Poliwrath as he got back into the ring. Nidoqueen rubbed her damaged stomach and got back up and looked at Poliwrath who was flexing his huge muscles to the audience who returned mixed emotions. Some girls were cheering and screaming in delight while others booed him.

"Oh, *beep* the lot of you," he said as he turned his back to them and then returned to his target. Nidoqueen and he both were locked in a grapple and were trying to overcome one another, but Nidoqueen was ultimately successful and did a fireman's carry, slamming the bipedal amphibian into the canvas ring.

Poliwrath recovered fairly easily and counterattacked with a powerful uppercut and pushed Nidoqueen into the turnbuckle. Nidoqueen pushed Poliwrath out of the way and the two of them were back in the center.

"It appears that they are both at equal levels; I can't wait to see how this match unfolds!" said Don George.


End file.
